


Stargazing

by moontaeil_i_chil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I finally wrote a kagehina, M/M, Stargazing, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontaeil_i_chil/pseuds/moontaeil_i_chil
Summary: A nervous Kageyama and a curious Hinata go on a date to watch the stars.





	Stargazing

Kageyama and Hinata are laying on a hilltop, hands intertwined, no words leaving either of them as they gaze up into the night sky. 

Kageyama turns his head, admiring the smaller boy's side profile, and the look on his face as he stares up into the endless ocean of stars. He looks beautiful. 

Kageyama finds it funny that last year, the idea of having a friend seemed so far out of reach. More than that, not even something he wanted. He wanted to be in control of everything and not have anyone else's emotions be a variable. Flash forward to now, and he's laying next to his best friend, who miraculously agreed to a date.

The black haired boy has had a thing for the ginger ever since the two met at the game in junior high. He just never got around to confessing, since he kept putting it off by saying it wasn't the right time. 

That's what he told Suga, at least. The mom-like third year had been eying his every movement around Hinata, hoping he would just spit out his feelings. Kageyama would be a liar if he said it wasn't a little bit scary. 

But, he has to thank Suga, because without him talking to Hinata, this date wouldn't be happening. 

As embarrassing as the situation was at the moment, Tobio couldn't be more grateful about where he is right now.

"What are you thinking about, Kageyama?" Hinata asks, turning his head to look at his friend. 

Kageyama blushes slightly, because it was Hinata he was thinking about. But he can't just say that, that would make him sound creepy. 

"The stars," he begins to reply, bringing his focus back to the night sky, "they look gorgeous tonight." 

Hinata hums, continuing to stare at Kageyama. 

"Why do I feel like you're lying?"

Kageyama blushes instantly, bringing a hand up and hitting himself in the face, making it obvious that Hinata saw through his lie. 

Hinata laughs at the other's reaction, shifting himself so his face is leaning over the other boy's. Kageyama, eyes still covered, doesn't notice this.

When Kageyama opens his eyes, he notices where Hinata is, eyes widening, blush deepening. 

"Baka, what are you doing?" Kageyama asks, trying to keep a straight face and not let his voice crack. 

Hinata smiles. 

"Does this bother you? If it does, I'll move back, but I think you like this."

Kageyama looks at Hinata, almost in disbelief. 

"Since when were you this forward?"

Hinata smirks.

"Since when were you this shy?" He replies.

Kageyama smirks back at him, a feeling of playfulness overcoming his body.

"Touché, tangerine boy." 

Hinata blushes slightly, and Kageyama chuckles under his breath, knowing that Hinata couldn't keep up his confident act for long. It was all a matter of time until Hinata broke back into his usual self. 

"Don't call me tangerine boy, baka." He mutters, taking his attention away from Kageyama and back to the stars. 

The smaller boy sighs, and Kageyama stares over at him, becoming mesmerized by the reflections of the stars in his chocolate brown eyes. 

They were like millions of white dots, pulling him in. He didn't even realize what he was doing until those same star-dotted eyes met with his own.

"K-kageyama?" The smaller boy asks, but he gets cut off as Kageyama's lips meet his own. 

Hinata is instantly taken aback, partially because he wasn't expecting a kiss, and partially because he wasn't expecting to like it this much. 

Hinata closes his eyes, kissing Kageyama back, until the raven-haired boy's back collides with the grass beneath him, and Hinata is left hovering above him. 

Kageyama's hands find their way into Hinata's hair, his fingers entangling themselves in the bright orange strands.

Hinata gasps as he does this, and separates their mouths slightly so he can take a breath. 

The two are left with blushes on their face as they both attempt to control their breathing. 

Hinata facepalms, trying to hide his blush from the black haired boy.

Kageyama merely smiles, taking Hinata's hands in his and pulling them away from his face, leaning in to plant one loving kiss on Hinata's cheek.

The two are left like that, blushing like crazy, rambling about the stars, and leaving small but meaningful kisses around each other's faces.


End file.
